1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to an image forming apparatus having a body which supports an image forming unit including an image carrier.
2. Related Art
An image forming apparatus such as a laser printer may have a body to support an image forming unit which includes a photosensitive drum. The body may have a body frame formed to have an approximate shape of a box to accommodate the image forming unit. The body frame may include a pair of metal-plate frames to support the image forming unit and a pair of resin frames to support bottoms of the metal-plate frames from below.